


Childish Cupid

by hospittalbracelett



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AND HES A TRUMPET PLAYER, Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Asexual Mike Hanlon, Baseball Player Stanley Uris, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Coming of Age, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Live, Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Some Fluff, Some angst, Sort Of, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Stanley Uris Takes a Bath, Stanley Uris-centric, Suicide Attempt, beverly marsh is in theater, bill denbrough is in art, bill denbrough is on the yearbook staff, eddie kaspbrak is in orchestra, its a good mix idk, look man i might be projecting im just an art kid who really wants a baseball player bf, mike hanlon is in band too but hes cool he plays saxophone, ok but also audience pandering so theres also stenbrough lol, richie tozier is in band, stan hates richie at first lol, stanpat rights, theyre all 15-16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospittalbracelett/pseuds/hospittalbracelett
Summary: Existing was difficult for Stanley Uris.Everything around him felt like a stairway to hell, to put it simply. If something wasn't symmetrical, he was going to hell, and practically everything in life was asymmetrical. Of course, when Stanley managed to rationalize things, he knew that there wasn't any actual correlation between being damned and making sure his pants were ironed completely. It was difficult to shake the intrusive thoughts when they kept screaming over the whispers of reassurance though.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Childish Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I lied in my last one-shot I'm posting the series regardless, I don't think my last work reflected what I want in this series at all. Anyways, here's a series I'll actually commit to for once haha. I already have a plan for this story from beginning to end, so I hope you'll enjoy! [Trigger warning: attempted suicide and self harm are mentioned semi-frequently, but nothing is ever described in an unnecessary amount of detail]

"Hey Stan? If you're in here and hearing this, please just say you're pissing so I don't have to come in."

"Stanley!"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Stanley can you hear me? Stan please, please stay with me! Please don't leave me, don't leave us, please-"

___

  
  


Existing was difficult for Stanley Uris.

Everything around him felt like a stairway to hell, to put it simply. If something wasn't symmetrical, he was going to hell, and practically everything in life was asymmetrical. Of course, when Stanley managed to rationalize things, he knew that there wasn't any actual correlation between being damned and making sure his pants were ironed completely. It was difficult to shake the intrusive thoughts when they kept screaming over the whispers of reassurance though. 

And then the screams got too loud and he ended up nearly dying in a bathtub at the age of fourteen. 

Eddie was the one who found him; he was going to surprise Stan with an early Christmas present but Eddie was the one who ended up surprised that night. There was blood, so much blood, but Eddie put aside his fears to make sure his friend lived. He never talked about that night- partially because he didn't want to and partially because Stanley didn't want him to- but he still vividly remembers reading the note left on the bathroom sink while the two were on their way to the hospital.

Stan was in the hospital for ten days and went to residential care for four months after that. He had to take horse pills for seven months, but the directions were switched to a lower dosage on his fifteenth birthday. Oddly enough, that was the best present he received that day. 

Things were never the same after that December night, but little things like the medication switch in July made it feel like maybe normality was reachable. That would explain why he spent so much time with Eddie; he treated him the most like a normal human out of all of the people in his life. Freaking out every time something wasn't  _ just right  _ was a feeling the both of them were all too familiar with, so it wasn't difficult to understand each other. 

Eddie was probably Stan's closest friend, so it wasn't a surprise that he turned to him whenever he was in need. The first baseball practice of his sophomore year wasn't an exception to this.

"Shit," Stan muttered to himself as he sat in the grassy parking lot. He fumbled through his equipment bag and grabbed his phone, dialing one of twenty-ish contacts. After a couple of rings, Eddie came to the rescue.

"What's up Stan? Aren't you at practice right now?" 

"Yeah, uh, it ended. Do you think you could pick me up? I forgot that I don't have a ride home."

"Dude, you know I hate driving… I'll get you though don't worry, give me like five minutes."

Stan let out a sigh of relief as he twisted that curl of his hair that always fell to his forehead. "Oh also one more thing, would you mind if you didn't drop me off right away? Could we talk for a little? Baseball wasn't great, I just really need someone right now."

"Yeah, of course! I have some snacks in my trunk, we can sit and watch the sunset if you want. We can go by the quarry since it's pretty empty there."

"Okay cool, love you man."

"Love you too!"

Eddie pulled into the parking lot after four minutes, which didn't disappoint Stan, but definitely confused him since he wasn't quite sure how he drove so fast. He opened the door to the familiar cherry-colored Acura and was greeted with Eddie covering the passenger seat with towels.

"Okay let's be real here, you were just out for three hours doing God knows what. I had to take precautions," Eddie explained.

Stan smirked and set his equipment bag on the floorboard. "I was literally just running around in a field, I fell on the ground maybe twice? Now you and God know what I was doing."

The boy in the driver's seat rolled his eyes as he switched the car into drive. "My point still stands! How was baseball baseball by the way? I know you said it didn't go good, what happened?" 

Stanley let out a slow exhale. He focused on the set of keys dangling from the car's mirror as he figured out a way to articulate his words. "Long story short, the team is full of assholes. I took  _ one  _ season off and now they're all treating me like I haven't been doing this for seven years. I got one strike and someone literally asked me if the therapy was helping it because it wasn't helping the team. Like who the fuck says that? I get that I'm a little rusty but at least I'm not on the verge of the meltdown at every practice."

Eddie stopped the car and turned to face Stan. "You know I couldn't kick someone's ass even if I wanted to, but I will literally pay someone to kick your entire team's ass. They're just stupid, they don't know what you've been through. It's not even like you wanted to take a season off anyways, you weren't even in school when last season started."

Eddie paused to look out the window, realizing that the sky was painted vibrant shades of pink and orange. He unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the driver's seat."You know what? Get out of the car, we're gonna sit by the quarry and watch the sunset. If you're gonna get bullied like this is a teen coming of age movie, you're gonna have fun adventures like one too. Also bring a couple towels and fold them in half."

Stanley hesitantly opened the car door and stepped out. He pinched two towels at their corners and folded them precisely, making sure that the dirty side folded inward. He trailed behind the shorter boy, surprised by his confidence. Knowing Eddie, his passion would be short-lived since all of his energy came from impulse. He didn't mind though, and let his friend be passionate about him. 

Eddie stood at a close, but safe, distance from the quarry's edge, waiting for the boy behind him to hand over the towels. He set one on the dirt before taking a seat, and set the other on his lap. Stan laid next to him and rested his head on Eddie's right leg. 

"You know, after all the therapy and meds and stuff, you'd think that life would be normal but it's not? Like it's been a little over a year now since I almost died and I still don't feel amazing or anything… I mean, sure, I'm better which counts for something. Is it really that difficult to improve from almost dying to not dying though?"

"You deserve a little more credit than that, Stan. You're doing a lot more than just living. Just think about it, January Stan last year was in a hospital and you looked like shit. You didn't like eating or sleeping or talking to people because you were so stuck on the idea of dying. January Stan this year though? You're  _ letting  _ yourself get better! It's okay that therapy and meds and baseball and friends and stuff don't make everything okay, but you're at least open to letting them help."

"How mad would you be if I hugged you right now?"

"Just take your jersey off and I'll deal with it," Eddie agreed with a sigh. 

Stan sat up and unbuttoned his orange-tinted jersey to reveal a surprisingly clean undershirt. He practically tackled the boy next to him, almost the same way as when he first came home after treatment. Moments like these made all the screaming thoughts worth it; the world felt quiet and colorful and  _ okay  _ whenever he was with Eddie. 

"We should do this more often, this was nice," Stanley said after letting go of his friend. 

"Maybe I could pick you up after every practice? It wouldn't be that big of a deal, the season is over in a couple months and it's more time for me to get out of the house. Ask your mom about it maybe?" Eddie was trying his best to downplay how eager he was, but it definitely wasn't working well. 

"Yeah! My mom would 100% say yes, she's trying to find any excuse to get me to be around people," Stan responded with a small laugh. "I'll call you after I get home and ask her."

"Okay, cool. Speaking of getting home, we should definitely leave because night time is basically prime mosquito time. Do you know how many people die from malaria a year? One freakin million, and I don't want either of us to be one of those fatalities."

Stanley hopped up on his feet and stuck his hand out for Eddie to grab. The boy paused, but took Stan's offer. Stan grabbed the towels and jersey in one arm, and put his other around Eddie's shoulders. Eddie normally hated when people did that since it was normally to make fun of his height, but he didn't mind all too much in that moment. It felt natural, it felt safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter, I know it didn't really explore a whole lot but this fic is mostly centered around Stan and Eddie's relationship, so I wanted to establish a bit of what their friendship was like (as well as a background on what happened to Stan). I just really wished they explored Stan's OCD more in the movies so I wanted to write a fic that had more involvement. I'll be updating this pretty regularly hopefully! XO


End file.
